


Safe Haven

by Scarlet_Gryphon



Series: The Adventures of Tesla and Sourwolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/pseuds/Scarlet_Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Alphas need a place to escape from the weight of the world. A vignette set in my urban fantasy Criminal Minds/Teen Wolf AU. Present tense, if that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

Derek is exhausted. The case the team has been working on for the past week is one of the toughest they've seen in a long while, and it's draining for everyone. It always is when there's kids involved. Three dead so far and another three missing. All of them are preternaturals, which is why the case has been kicked up and over to Derek's team.

His team. Derek lets out a disbelieving huff at that. A few months ago he would've laughed at the thought of being a team leader and Alpha to a ragtag bunch like this, but now he wouldn't trade them for the world.

Derek sighs and looks up, trying to figure out where his wandering feet have taken him. A crooked smile twists his mouth when he realizes where he is: Stiles' office. The light coming from under the door is a dead giveaway the technomage is still in residence; Derek has the feeling that none of his team will voluntarily be seeing their beds until the Unsub is caught.

He opens the door quietly and steps inside. The neatness of the room is in direct contradiction with Stiles' more random personality, but it's definitely Stiles' space and no one else's. Little trinkets here and there speak to that, adding liveliness to the otherwise sterile surroundings.

Stiles himself is hunched over the keyboard, his hands laying flat against the keys. The rate at which images and text fly past on the multiple flat-screen monitors belies Stiles' apparent motionlessness; Derek knows that if he were to look Stiles directly in the face right now, the other man's eyes will be glowing an eerie green-white that always reminds Derek of light shining through Arctic ice.

Derek shuts the door soundlessly behind himself and bends down to take off his shoes, untying the laces before stepping out of them and setting them at the end of the couch that sits along one wall of the office. Derek has no idea how Stiles managed to get it into his office, let alone all the way up to the fourteenth floor, but he's not complaining. The damn thing's big enough for even him to stretch out on comfortably and have room to spare.

It's surprisingly deep, too, allowing multiple people to fit on it at once, assuming they turn on their sides and don't mind being close. Werewolves in general don't have much of a natural concept of personal space or touch boundaries, especially so amongst pack members. Touch steadies and soothes, acts as an anchor in a turbulent world.

Derek takes his suit jacket off and drapes it on the back of the couch before laying down himself, getting comfortable with a soft sigh. Stiles makes no indication of recognizing that Derek is there, but Derek doesn't mind. The hum of the computers and the scent of pack-and-Stiles lull him to sleep, easing away the stress.

Later, he'll wake up briefly to a dimly lit room and an armful of Stiles, who is a very clingy sleeper and loves to cuddle, rather like an octopus in human form. His whole body gets involved, limbs wrapping around his victim like vines around an arbor. Derek doesn't mind, not really. Stiles is pack, after all, wolf or not. Derek goes back to sleep and doesn't wake until Boyd knocks on the door with a new development several hours later.

(It's the best sleep both of them get until the case is closed and the children home safely. Then the whole pack celebrates, culminating in a team movie night/sleepover at Derek's place where they cuddle up together, humans and all, on as many blankets and pillows as they can, limbs tangled together and hearts light.)


End file.
